Tan amargo como el té
by Kamijou Hiroki Kty
Summary: Un encuentro que inicia como una casualidad irritable; ¿Podría desatar los sentimientos pasionales y romanticos de Noruega? ¿Es acaso que una nación gélida como él, puede sentir amor?
1. Capítulo 1: Un Libro para el Rey

**Este fanfic tuvo su origen en un rol que sostuve con una asombrosa amiga, quien posee talentos naturales para escribir. Por ello quiero agradecer a Lupita Vessalius Negrete, porque sin ella estos fics no habrían surgido. Así que ella es junto conmigo, autora intelectual de este proyecto.  
También quiero agradecer a Eri, sin ella no habría aprendido a utilizar Fanfiction.  
Y por supuesto a ustedes…  
¡En fin! Aquí está la historia. Disfrútenla  
**

**Capítulo 1: Un libro para el Rey**

 **** **Noruega:** -El bosque era su lugar preferido, sobretodo en épocas de invierno donde el frío siempre arrasaba con todo. Había puesto una especie de picnic, y su café reposaba sobre el mantel mientras él leía un bestseller americano que cierto estadounidense había enviado a todos los países. Su aura emanaba concentración y su expresión tan helada se encontraba acorde con el ambiente que le rodeaba.- No comprendo. -Le decía a su troll, a quién solo él podía ver.- No comprendo esta tontería. Los vampiros no brillan, yo los he visto con mis propios ojos. -Soltó un suspiro de indignación, para después cerrar el libro violentamente y cruzarse de brazos. Realmente jamás podría llegar a comprender a los países que no entraban en el término de "Nórdico"... con dificultades podía lidiar con el ruidoso danés. 

**Dinamarca:** -El rubio observaba desde lejos a su compañero nórdico, "¿Por qué Noruega se encontraba concentrado en ese peculiar libro que el también poseía, y que había obtenido como regalo del americano?". Dentro de sus pensamientos aleatorios obtuvo una acelerada conclusión: "¡Noru! A Noru, le gusta el mismo libro que a mí!" -Emocionado y ruidoso, se acercó anunciándose- ¡El rey ha llegado! ¡Debes sentirte afortunado! -sentándose al lado del noruego, mientras le quita el libro con descortesía- ¿Qué es esto? -fingiendo desconocer el libro- 

**Noruega:** Repentinamente, cierta presencia comenzó a hacerse notar. "No es posible." Pensó, comenzando a sentir que tarde o temprano algo rompería el apacible silencio del bosque; en cuanto escuchó aquella inconfundible voz, todas sus expectativas de pasar una tarde tranquila se esfumaron como el humo que su troll emanaba.- Afortunado. -Dijo sarcástico, mientras observaba inexpresivamente al danés.- Se llama libro, no me sorprende que desconozcas la existencia de estos objetos. -Respondió como si el otro no supiera lo que era un libro, en parte molesto por la forma en la que se lo había arrebatado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Dinamarca:** -Sonriendo de manera despreocupada, mientras se recargaba confiadamente en el hombro de su contrario- ¿No te sientes afortunado de tenerme a tu lado?. -Mientras ojeaba el libro- ¿Lo has terminado ya? ¡Porque yo, el rey de los Nórdicos ha leído toda la colección! Y como tu rey, es mi deber obligarte a terminar una lectura tan buena! –Hablaba manteniendo su característica expresión en el rostro-

 **Noruega:** Arqueó una ceja al sentir al otro recargándose como si nada en él.- En este momento me siento todo, menos afortunado.- Dijo con franqueza, al tiempo que apartaba el brazo de Dinamarca.- No, y no lo haré. Habla mentiras sobre seres sobrenaturales. -Estaba claro que eso era una ofensa para él pues, como cierto inglés cejón, Noruega podía ver seres mágicos e incluso iba acompañado siempre por uno de ellos: su troll.- ¿Un vampiro que va a la preparatoria? Echo de menos la cultura que teníamos antes los nórdicos.

 **Dinamarca:** ¡Exageras demasiado! -Con una mueca de burla- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amargado? ¡No intentes ocultar esa felicidad por tenerme a tu lado! -Mirando con curiosidad el té del nórdico y con su acostumbrada descortesía bebió un poco de la taza- Ahgg.. -desaprobando el sabor de la bebida- Le falta azúcar... -Abrazando a su contrario, de manera juguetona- ¡Noru! ¡Noru! ¡Vamos a buscar a los demás Nórdicos! ¡Un rey no puede estar lejos de sus súbditos! -Molestando a su contrario, realizaba comentarios sin un sentido realmente importante-

 **Noruego:** Sólo digo lo que pienso. -Respondió serenamente, pero sin quitar aquella expresión que delataba levemente su irritación.- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó inmediatamente después del comentario que el danés había hecho con respecto a su compañía.- El azúcar es para niños, el verdadero sabor siempre es el amargo.-Dijo y luego le quitó la taza- ¿Qué haces? -Aquel abrazo cálido contrastaba tanto con la frialdad del noruego, que por un instante lo hizo salirse de su mundo helado, pero pronto reaccionó y lo aparto con violencia.- Yo paso. Puedes ir a buscar a Suecia y molestarlo a él, pero si le haces algo a mi hermano, serás almuerzo de troll. -Comentó mientras se acomodaba su boina.

 **Dinamarca:** -Bufando, para retomar el abrazo- ¡Noru! ¡Noru!... -Insistiendo divertido- ¡Tú eres mi súbdito favorito! Y como soy tu rey, puedes pedirme lo que quieras! –Sonriendo impetuosamente- Mientras no sea dinero y no tenga nada que ver con ese enano! -Refiriéndose al hermano del noruego- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Noru!¿ Y si me lees un capítulo del libro?.. -rogando como un niño para volver a abrazarle, demostrando que ese día en particular se encontraba bastante entusiasta, y sus energías se encontraban canalizadas únicamente para atraer la atención del inexpresivo noruego-

 **Noruega:** Aquellos abrazos ya empezaban a ponerlo demasiado incómodo.- Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal, idiota.- Pero ya no hizo nada más para resistirse, y simplemente se quedó inmóvil y con la misma expresión neutra, pues cuando el danés se ponía así, era más molesto apartarlo que dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, además... -...Es una lástima, porque yo no soy súbdito de nadie. -Y luego, le dio una especie de zape en la cabeza.- Y no le digas enano a Einar, menos en frente de mí.- Estaba claro que él sentía que era el único que podía molestar al islandés por ser su hermano mayor.- Su majestad ya leyó toda la colección, no veo la necesidad de leerlo yo en voz alta. -Se refirió al otro con sarcasmo, volviendo la mirada inexpresiva hacia su taza y bebiendo delicadamente de ella.- Dime ahora, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí? -Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaba llevarle la contraria a Dinamarca, a pesar de que su presencia fuera de lo más ruidosa, y lo molestara hasta las venas, después de todo era de sangre nórdica como él. 

**Dinamarca:-** Con un aire despectivo pero triunfante porque el noruego le había permitido abrazarle, y aunque el golpe en la cabeza le había dolido un poco. Ignoró la sensación y retomó su discurso acerca de lo que el profería como correcto- Es por eso que quiero leerla de nuevo. Podrías iniciar.. -Buscando entre las páginas del libro, sin deshacer el abrazo- ¡En el Capítulo 4! Este es mi favorito. ¡¿A quién le importa la literatura aburrida cuando puede tener algo como esto?! -Riendo emocionado, como si sus palabras fuesen la última voluntad- Soy tu rey, no te atrevas a desobedecerme... O podría castigarte… -Riendo mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, a una un poco más extravagante- ¡Y cuando los reyes como yo nos enojamos! Siempre molestamos a alguien, y como Suecia no está aquí... el indicado serás tú. ¡Ahora lee! –Apretujando aquél abrazo, para estrechar el contacto un poco más-

 **Noruega:** En verdad que aquel hombre era demasiado arrogante, de una manera bastante extraña y enérgica, pero arrogante al final. Aquello comenzaba a molestarlo, pero estaba tan familiarizado con la enorme sonrisa que el otro le mostraba, que no era capaz de verlo como vería a Rusia o a América, si lo amenazaran de aquella manera.- Sólo eres un niñato en cuerpo de hombre. -Le dijo, luego de soltar un suspiro de resignación. -Si me lo dices así, menos accederé. Y no es como si fuera hacerlo de cualquier forma. -Aun así, el danés continuó hablando y hablando, hasta que el noruego no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo, pues tampoco gastaría su energía en golpes para Dinamarca. Tomó el libro de las manos del rubio, y comenzó a leer con aquella apacible y misteriosa voz que lo caracterizaba. Aunque eso sí, el contacto que tenía con él era cada vez menos respetable, y eso volvió a despistarlo un poco.- "Capítulo 4: Jane se enamora de un vampiro." -Carraspeó, y continuó.- Jane se enamora del maldito vampiro. Fin. - Dejó el libro en el suelo, y prosiguió a tomar otro sorbo de su taza, aún sin dejar escapar expresión alguna en su rostro, a pesar de que siguiera siendo estrujado.

 **Dinamarca:** -Ladeando la cabeza- ¡Noru! -Haciendo una rabieta enorme, como si se tratará de un niño al que no se ha complacido- ¡Noru! –Insistente, suspiró con autoridad autoproclamada- No.. Has entendido ¿verdad? –Sonriendo al contener una risita, continuó hablando- Lo que tienes que hacer es leer las palabras que están escritas, no inventarlas! ¿O acaso no sabes leer? ¡Mi Noru, ha olvidado como leer! -Estrechándolo en un nuevo abrazo, y besando su mejilla- No te preocupes por nada, tu rey va a enseñarte como leer de nuevo.. -mientras tomaba el libro y comenzaba a leer afablemente el capítulo 4 del libro- Ves, es sencillo. Ahora tú continúa. -Riendo escandalosamente, se negaba a deshacer la cercanía- No querrás que tu hermano descubra que ya no sabes leer!...

-  
¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Noruega? Jajaja  
Realmente esperamos que lo disfruten mucho. Es muy amable y apreciable el tiempo que dedican a leer y seguir esta historia.

Les tenemos muchas más sorpresas, y fanfics sobre otras parejas hetalianas.  
Escriban sus reviews, nos ayudarían muchísimo. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Sentimientos amargos

**¿Cómo están?  
Realmente agradezco con todo el corazón sus reviews, me han ayudado a organizar el resto de historias que tenemos preparadas.  
Disculpen por demorar tanto per tengo exámenes y la tarea se multiplica peor que el pan y los peces de Jesús. (jajajaja xD) Sin embargo haré todo lo posible por ser puntual y dejar un capitulo cada semana.  
NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, solo los hemos tomado prestados para hacer yaoi y escribir historias. **

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos amargos**

 **Noruega:** -Inmediatamente le arrebató el libro, y con él le asestó un golpe en la cabeza; era un poco perturbador, tomando en cuenta que su rostro seguía igual de inmutable. El golpe había sido más por el beso, que por las palabras que le dirigía el otro rubio, pero por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar en evidencia.- Es... suficiente. -No le reclamó, porque así no era él; era de pocas palabras y tranquilo. Tan solo con aquel golpe, habría dado a entender todo lo que quería dar a entender.

 **Dinamarca:** -Cambiando su expresión a una de dolor causada por el golpe que era bastante doloroso- Noru! No me golpees así! –Alarmado, levantó la mirada- ¿Al libro no le ha ocurrido nada? -Revisando el tomo que el noruego sostenía en la mano con la que le había golpeado- Uff! -Arrebatándole el libro y protegiéndolo en un abrazo- ¡Asesino de libros!.. -Volviéndose para descubrir un insecto acercarse hacía el- Ah! ¡Noruega! Noru! -Armando un gran alboroto abraza al noruego, nervioso por el bicho- ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Sálvame! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Noru sálvame! -Aferrando al contrario y cerrando los ojos por el miedo que le ocasionaba-

 **Noruega:** -Observaba apaciblemente como el otro reaccionaba; a la acción que Noruega había realizado momentos antes.- Recuérdame cuántos libros has leído en toda tu vida. -Dijo volviendo a tomar el libro de una manera algo posesiva y dejándolo a lado de su taza. Posteriormente, sintió de nuevo los grandes y protectores brazos de Dinamarca cuando éste vio de súbito a un insecto.- No voy a matarlo, le agrada a las criaturas del bosque. -Se había quedado parado por un momento, pero después se separó del otro e hizo que éste lo mirara de frente, a los ojos.- Deberías comprender más tu entorno, Anko. -Y saco a relucir el nombre con el que se refería a Dinamarca ciertas veces, prueba de la familiaridad que tenía con él.

 **Dinamarca:** ¡Solo mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Es un mandato real! ¡Mátalo! -Dijo, sin liberar el abrazo que mantenía con el cuerpo del noruego, por el contrario se apretujo más a él. En aquél instante sus labios rozaron una de las pálidas mejillas del contrario, y el danés se negó a desvanecer el contacto, hasta que habló, pero esta vez su timbre de voz era tranquilo, y no frenético y ruidoso como acostumbraba- ¿Libros? He leído literatura muy selecta.. -Rió persuasivo y hasta coqueto, olvidándose por completo del insecto- Como los del mago Warry, y sus amigos Whisky y Jermayoni.. -Dijo, bajando un poco la mirada, suspirando un poco, aquél contacto le estremecía saludablemente y aunque lo inhibiera, ese deseo íntimo solo se aglomeraba en su interior-

 **Noruega:** Te he dicho que no voy a... -Detuvo violentamente sus palabras, ya que el contacto que tenían en ese momento iba cruzando poco a poco una línea que Noruega trataba de evadir. Sintió la humedad de los labios del otro en una de sus mejillas, mas sin embargo fue algo rápido y desconcertante que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Hizo lo posible por dejar unos momentos todo lo que sucedía en su mente después de aquello, y tratar de poner orden a lo que fuera que Dinamarca hiciera después.- Nadie además de los verdaderos lectores han presenciado las batallas de Warry Potter en su imaginación. -Se detuvo para volver la cabeza hacia el rostro del otro un milímetro al menos, porque el apretujón no le permitía moverse libremente.- No creo una sola de tus palabras. -Concluyó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y tratando de parecer indiferente a los movimientos posiblemente inconscientes del danés.

 **Dinamarca:** -Sonrió cándido y sereno complacido de que de alguna manera no le hubiese dicho uno de esos casuales insultos o empujado para apartarse- ¿Por qué no crees lo que digo? Tiene algo de malo ser tan sincero? -Exaltó en una risita leve con la que sus sentimientos fluyeron y respecto al contacto y cercanía que mantenía fue imposible evitar- ¿O acaso vas a decirme que no te gusta mi literatura tan selecta? ¡Tu solo lees cosas banales! ¡Como... todas esa novelas ridículas! ¡Seguramente son suecas! –Y en un desprevenido descuido besó los labios del contrario, como si hubiese sido algo casual en vez de intrépido y atrevido. Aparentando haberlo propinado como una travesura infantil- ¡Ah! ¡No vuelvas a besarme si has bebido ese asqueroso té amargo! -Dijo notoriamente complacido pero con una falsa mueca de disgusto como si el otro hubiese sido el responsable, aunque era más un chivo expiatorio-

 **Noruega:** -Ya empezaba a repasar todas sus posibilidades, y salir corriendo de ahí no era una de ellas. Pero sus intenciones de distanciarse no eran en realidad porque el danés lo molestase, era justamente todo lo contrario, y por eso buscaba medios que evitaran que su "secreto" más profundo saliera a la vista de la persona que menos quería; se enterada de ello. Él nunca iba a aceptar ese tipo de sentimientos, por el simple hecho de que era raro viniendo de él, una persona tranquila e inexpresiva que siempre se mantenía indiferente. Ni siquiera él mismo quería aceptar las cosas como eran.  
Sin embargo, todo ese revoltijo de pensamientos se esfumó rápidamente al sentir algo que jamás había imaginado: eran los labios del contrario apoyados en los suyos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dinamarca tenía que ser tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que justamente eso era lo que Noruega menos quería que sucediera? En cuanto se separaron, su mirada se tornó sombría.- ...Cállate. -Musitó sin moverse, para después darle una bofetada repentina al otro chico y quedarse en silencio, tratando de esconder el leve carmesí que se iba encendiendo en sus mejillas.

 **Dinamarca:** -Bajó un poco su mirada, aunque en realidad no podía esperar menos viniendo del noruego tan inexpresivo- ¿Por qué lo haces?.. -Dijo sin mirarle pero con una voz serena, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla lastimada- ¿Soy tan molesto para ti? -Dentro de aquél ruidoso danés había sentimientos trastocados ocultos, pero no quería empapelarlos en el olvido no podía soportarlos más. Era lastimoso incluso para él, pero ahora estaba molesto tal vez herido, ¿Acaso era porque el ser amado no lo correspondía- -Frunció el ceño suspirando, y de manera rápida se acercó al opuesto y sujeto ambas muñecas noruegas con firmeza- Dime que soy un idiota.. como siempre lo haces.. -Y como sorpresa lo besó de nuevo, pero a diferencia del primero quiso plasmar en este una profundad abstracta volcada en ese sentimiento que provenía de lo más recóndito de su corazón de danés escandaloso-

 **Noruega:** -Él ya esperaba alguna reacción inmadura, o alguna queja escandalosa que posiblemente pondría las cosas estables, pero ocurrió algo que sencillamente lo dejó destrozado. Destrozado a pesar de siempre parecer un cuerpo sin vida, sin expresión ni emociones, destrozado desde el hueco más profundo de su alma, que pronto se convirtió en el escondite del arrepentimiento. "¿Por qué lo haces tú?" Pensó para sí mismo, observando la mano del otro acariciando la herida que él había provocado gracias a sus revueltos sentimientos. Sintió la extrañeza del impulso de pedir perdón, pero no lo hizo, porque aún su orgullo seguía tomando las riendas de sus acciones. Se quedó sin levantar un solo dedo, observando al otro con su aún inexpresivo y en esos momentos cruel rostro, aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de confusiones. No hizo más, porque pronto se percató de que Dinamarca volvía a aproximarse, y volvió a tomarlo desprevenido. Sin embargo, lo que sus labios ahora saboreaban no era un beso como el anterior, era algo que llenaba todo ese vacío que nunca había logrado explicar. Algo que le daba calidez a su congelada personalidad, y que lo complementaba demasiado... Cerró los ojos lentamente, olvidando el significado de quien era, y tomó suavemente el rostro del otro.

 **Dinamarca:** -Ese instante de libertad, anonado por la caricia que le obsequiaba sobre ese golpe lastimero que había marcado la piel de su mejilla era más hermosa de lo que podía describir. Y su fragilidad retomó una contraseña perfeccionada que ayudó a encentrar el beso; profundizado un instante para flagelar su alma, utilizándolo para respirar; apartándose suave y delicado como jamás lo había hecho del rostro del contrario- ¿Por qué lo correspondes si no me quieres?... No necesito tu lastima.. Quisiera tener instrucciones para conseguir que me quisieras un poco... -Con confianza pero temor acarició el rostro del noruego-¿ Por qué no me dices que me vaya? ¿O me golpeas de nuevo?... -Mostrándole la mejilla contraria, aquella que no estaba lastimada- Es la única manera en que puedo sentir que tus manos tocan mi rostro.. -El desenfrenado danés no comprendía lo que decía, era manipulado completamente por sus sensaciones- Mentí cuando dije que tus labios eran amargos por el té.. son amargos por sí mismos…

 **Noruega:** -Verdaderamente su alma era una montaña rusa en esos instantes. Jamás se había sentido tan fuera de la realidad y tan indiferente a todo lo que normalmente acaparaba sus pensamientos a diario. No pensaba en otra cosa, más que en la sensación delicada y nueva que le otorgaba el danés, y poco a poco iba desarrollando una nueva perspectiva sobre él. Aquella fragilidad de Dinamarca, tan diferente a su forma ruidosa de ser, hacían sentir a Noruega como un tonto que solo pensaba en sí mismo, y que nunca había podido abrirse a la posibilidad de que el otro tuviera esa clase de sentimientos. ¿Pero qué iba a saber el noruego de sentimientos? él era el menos indicado para hablar de ello, por algo era reconocido como el nórdico de piedra.-  
-Suavemente se fue separando del otro. Graciosamente, su rostro seguía igual de congelado y seco, pero su mirada relampagueaba de emociones.

\- Eres irritante. -Fue lo único que dijo, con profunda seriedad, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Si se prestaba la suficiente atención, uno podía llegar a escuchar un leve rompimiento en sus palabras.- Lo primero que piensas es en la lástima que no te tengo. -Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, como señal de lo mucho que estaba resistiendo el dolor que le provocaba pensar que el danés tenía una imagen tan fría de él, pero no lo culpaba en absoluto.- Te golpeo... ¿y después qué harás? Seguirás creyendo que solo eres un dolor de cabeza para mí. -Alzó rápidamente uno de sus brazos, abriendo el puño, como si estuviera a punto de darle otra bofetada. Sin embargo, lo que hizo no fue golpearlo, ni lastimarlo; sencillamente acercó la mano al rostro contrario, y dejó que recorriera su mejilla hacia abajo, hasta llegar al cuello, con tal ligereza y lentitud que parecía desbordar cariño mientras avanzaba.- Nunca se te ocurrió la maldita posibilidad de que yo... -No conseguía terminar su frase, e inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

 **Dinamarca:** -Cerró los ojos como un reflejo esperando recibir el golpe no solo en su mejilla también en su corazón, pero por el contrario obtuvo que aquella mano tambaleante se deslizaba por su rostro, no consiguió evitarlo y colocó la suya sobre la del noruego para evitar que este la apartara de su rostro- ¿Soy... irritante?... Seré todo lo que tú quieras que sea.. -Dijo austero, como en una faceta romántica en la que su propia y ruidosa personalidad le impedían aceptar lo que tampoco podía pronunciar- -Sin dudarlo y manteniendo la diestra del noruego sobre su mejilla se inclinó ligero apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo, para conseguir una altura prudente que favoreciera la estatura del menor- Soy tu dolor de cabeza… Pero tú eres mi dolor.. ¡aquí! -Dijo señalando su pecho, justó del lado en que se ubicaba su corazón, sosteniendo la fría mirada del contrario; que de alguna manera le parecía más expresiva que nunca- -Bajó su mirada, y se mantuvo con la rodilla friccionando el suelo y su cabeza bajó levemente como la de un príncipe cuando acepta que ha perdido la batalla más importante de su vida, y una lagrima derrapó su rostro y se deslizo hasta humedecer la mano del contrario que el danés se negaba a apartar de su pómulo-

-  
¿Creen que el final esta cerca? ¡En absoluto es solo el principio de los problemas de Noruega! Jajajajajaja  
Espero sus reviews y mensajes. Gracias a ustedes, por dedicar tiempo a lectura de este fanfic. Me hace muy feliz, leerlos y responderlos. Espero que continúen disfrutando las peripecias de esta pareja.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes nos enviaron reviews:  
*Sayonara Distance  
* WindMaid 


	3. Capítulo 3: Una princesa nórdica

**¡Hola a todos! Agradezco los mensajes que han enviado y los reviews, la historia casi llega a la mitad. ¡Y además esta vez cumplí puntualmente!  
Pero en fin…. ¡Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo!  
¡ENJOY!**

 **NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, solo los hemos tomado prestados para hacer yaoi y escribir historias.  
**

**Capítulo 3: Una "princesa" nórdica**

 **Noruega:** -Siempre había creído que él mismo era fuerte de personalidad, mas sin embargo, los hechos le demostraban todo lo contrario. Era una de las pocas veces en su vida que comenzaba a darse cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras, pero no podía cambiar porque simplemente, así era él. Misterioso, cauteloso e indiferente a algo que no fuera su hermano menor llamándolo "Onii-chan". Estrechó la mirada al ver al chico danés arrodillándose; su porte inclinado le otorgaba una belleza que Noruega no pudo evitar advertir, y que solo le hizo pensar más en lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Dolor." Pensó para sí mismo al escuchar las palabras desgarradoras del que se auto proclamaba rey de los nórdicos. Bajó la mirada al sentir la humedad de las lágrimas del otro.- No... Entiendo por qué te inclinas así... eres más molesto cuando no eres tú. -Se quedó observando al contrario por varios instantes. Era impactante verlo de esa manera. Jamás había pensado que él le correspondería en serio... siempre había creído que solo jugaba con él, pero no era así; nunca lo había sido. No dijo ni hizo nada, solo mantuvo su mirada penetrando la cabeza baja de su compañero. Entonces llegó a él una sensación de impulso, algo que necesitaba hacer porque en verdad lo deseaba con toda su alma; de manera repentina, se aproximó nuevamente a su rostro, ahora él llevando la delantera, y depositó un rápido y corto beso, frío en apariencia pero repleto de toda la calidez que el noruego siempre estuvo resguardando en su interior, aquella calidez que no compartía con nadie, y que ahora le obsequiaba al danés. Se separó igual de veloz como había realizado la acción, y levantó la barbilla de Dinamarca para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Si alguna vez te apartas de mí juro que te buscaré para decirte lo mucho que te odio. Eres el dolor de cabeza que no quiero perder nunca.

 **Dinamarca:** -Sonrió discretamente como si los músculos de su rostro su hubieran tensado firmemente y aquél beso inesperado fue el mejor regalo que había deseado recibir mucho tiempo atrás, pero ¿Por qué preocuparse por el tiempo? Ahora tenía todo lo que jamás había deseado y no lo perdería- Soy yo.. siempre soy yo.. y no dejaré de ser el rey.. -Recuperó ese tonó que le caracterizaba e impulsivamente se levantó para acercar su cuerpo al del contrario y con la diestra le sujetó de la cintura, para con la zurda acariciar su nuca y sus cabellos pálidos- ¿Apartarme de ti? ¿Crees que lo haría después de tantos años escuchando tus insultos repentinos?... Y ahora que he conseguido tenerte... ¿dejaría que te fueras?.. -Lo besó con una cálida confianza, perdiendo la conciencia en ese tacto- Noru... No quiero que te vallas.. -dijo recuperando su tono serio y grave- Quiero ser tu dolor de cabeza toda la vida... Pero que haré si encuentras una aspirina perfecta para aliviar tu dolor de cabeza? -Colocó el rostro del contrario en su pecho y lo mantuvo abrazado- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... –Sonrió cándidamente mientras su respiración se hacía visible por ambiente frío del bosque- ¿De qué sabor son mis labios? -dijo con un tono más alegre y juguetón-

 **Noruega:** -A cambio de la ligera pero sincera calidez que había otorgado al otro nórdico, recibió demasiado cariño por parte suya, pero no se molestó como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, pues esta era única y especial para él aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en público. Ese afecto danés ahora lo sentía propio, y no solo como una broma. Dejó que lo volviera a besar, dejó que le dirigiera sus dulces palabras, aunque se sentía culpable muy en el fondo del repentino cambio en la actitud del joven normalmente escandaloso. Eso le hacía ver que sus sentimientos eran honestos. -No es posible que exista una aspirina para curar el dolor de cabeza que eres. -Se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos del otro, manteniéndose quieto e inalterable, pero tampoco resistiéndose. Era su forma de aceptar el abrazo. -Tantas cosas por saber y es lo primero que me preguntas. -Comentó manteniendo el rostro reposando en el pecho de Dinamarca. Cerró los ojos y así los mantuvo mientras comenzaba a pensar en voz alta.- Tus labios son como el chocolate caliente... dulces y excelentes para contrarrestar el frío... -Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo. Maldición, cómo era posible que el danés pudiera sacar uno de los lados más escondidos del alma de Noruega.

 **Dinamarca:** -Rió de manera escandalosa al escuchar sus palabras, casi en un ligero tono de burla pero lo zozobró- No pueden ser como el chocolate... De tantos dulces selectos... ¿Por qué eliges el chocolate? -Acarició sus cabellos con una sonrisa- Si tú lo dices... serán del sabor que elijas... -Súbitamente lo tomó de nuevo como si el cuerpo del contrario le perteneciera y en un acto de atrevimiento una de sus manos que tocaba su cintura, se deslizó por debajo de sus prendas y acarició su piel pálida y estoica- Si hay algo que quieras decirme... dilo ahora... -Y un discreto sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al interrumpir el beso con esas palabras- ¿Puedo.. yo decirte algo?... -Dijo casi inaudible y temeroso, ahogando un segundo su voz en un silencio- Quiero que... tú me quieras... -Apartó la mirada- Porqué... porque... -Y rápidamente suspiró y dijo ferozmente esas palabras- Te amo. -No estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría su contrario y además de que se había atrevido a insinuarle deseos carnales al tocar su piel y con descaro no retiraba sus manos de la cintura levemente descubierta del contrario- ¿Vas... a golpearme? -Preguntó resignado a que tal vez le apartara o le manifestara un disgusto por sus actos-

 **Noruega:** -Se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando el danés comenzó a reír al escuchar la respuesta que en realidad no había planeado decir en voz alta.- El chocolate es... -No término de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir: "el chocolate es el dulce más delicioso del mundo". Por lo que vacilo uno poco antes de continuar.- ...es un dulce que me agrada mucho. Eso es todo. -Terminó, para después sentir nuevamente la cercanía del otro brindándole calidez a su ser de mármol. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, sintió como la mano del joven ruidoso empezaba una especie de paseo por debajo de sus ropas, pero no reacciono a tiempo para responder pues estaba desconcertado ante el repentino acto, y aun sabiendo que ya había dañado bastante a su compañero como para defender su "territorio"... Tampoco era como sí le molestase tanto.- ¿por qué me haces más difíciles las cosas? -Y pronto, su propia mano fue a tomar la juguetona del otro, llevándola al frente y protegiéndola ahora con sus dos manos. Luego, hizo que su mirada chocara con la del más alto severamente; que por un momento pareció como sí le fuera a reclamar algo.- Yo...t..te...-le sabía extraño lo que estaba a punto de decir, ni siquiera era común verlo hablándole así a su hermano menor Islandia con semejante vergüenza derramándose en la atmósfera, a pesar de que superficialmente se veía igual de inexpresivo que siempre. Su tonalidad de voz sonaba relajante- ...te... - se quedó en pausa, como si un control remoto repentinamente le hubiera dado esa orden, hasta que finalmente levanto el rostro firme y sereno.- Te amo.

 **Dinamarca:** -Sonrió complacido y de nuevo lo besó, esta vez con mucha más adhesividad y erotismo, pero de manera rápida para evitar excederse- ¿No vas a golpearme entonces?... Creo que esa es la prueba más grande de que de verdad me amas... -Y de pronto recupero su actitud riendo estrepitosamente, acogiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del menor, para sostener el cálido abrazo- ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? No quería decir nada porque el ambiente combinaba con el momento, pero estoy muriendo de frío.. Y pensé que si me llevas a tu casa y me permites abrazarte y besarte, yo podría considerar ser amable y quedarme a dormir, solo porque quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien por la noche. ¿Verdad que soy un rey maravilloso que se preocupa por su princesa? -Riendo le miró. Detrás de toda esa rectitud era capaz de apreciar los delicados y vibrantes sentimientos que desbordaba del noruego- Además de: Idiota, Inútil, Tonto.. y los calificativos con los que me llamas...-Eso le sonrojo levemente pero intento evitarlo- ¿Me dirás.. mi nombre esta vez?... Nunca has dicho mi nombre.. y yo.. No estoy diciendo que no me guste que me llames: Idiota.. y todo lo demás.. pero es solo.. una idea.. -Dijo algo insinuante como si temiera que el contrario aún le abofeteara por tantas propuestas "ilegales" desde el punto de vista Noruego-

 **Noruega:** -Sus palabras habían sido el motor para activar de nuevo aquellos movimientos un poco incómodos, y eso por ser el hecho de que era la primera vez que el danés le daba su cariño de aquella manera sin llegar a ser pervertida... Era delicado, y eso le fascinaba al nórdico de la boina.-¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿Acaso te gusta que te golpeen? -Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada más. Sus últimas palabras no las había dicho a manera de burla, pues realmente se preguntaba lo que expresaba, era sincero. Luego, al ver las nuevas reacciones del danés, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y tranquilo, pues ya comenzaba a ser la misma persona escandalosa y derramante de energía de siempre. -Yo no soy princesa de nadie. -le respondió tranquilamente. - Y en tal caso debería ser la reina. -Sus palabras seguían fluyendo con tal apacibilidad que hasta daban gracia.  
\- No me sorprende que no resistas mucho tiempo el clima natural. -giró la cabeza a manera de ocultar su vergüenza que de todas formas no se notaba por su inexpresividad.- ...pero, si tú lo dices. Entonces vamos a... mi casa. -Pero antes que nada, se puso a analizar las últimas palabras que su compañero le dirigía. En realidad estaba en lo cierto, aunque también lo llamaba "anko" (hermano), pero ciertamente usaba menos el nombre del joven.  
-Pide demasiado el rey. -fue lo primero que dijo.- Mueve el trasero...Den. -soltó finalmente, comenzando a recoger sus cosas para partir, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo no sólo expresando el nombre del danés de una forma un tanto provocativa, sino que también utilizando un diminutivo a manera de cariño y confianza.

¿Qué creen que planea Den? El rey esta muy complacido por todas las declaraciones, y el noruego tampoco parece disgustado jajajajaja Aunque eso no significa que todo haya terminado….

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes nos enviaron reviews:

*Sayonara Distance

* WindMaid


	4. Capítulo 4: Una prueba

**¡Hola a todos!  
Agradezco los mensajes que han enviado y los reviews, la historia casi llega a su fin. Pero no se preocupen, aún habrá un par de capítulos más, sobre esta pareja; Uno de ellos podría ser un especial lemmon para aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones. Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.  
Además ya tenemos preparado el siguiente fanfic sobre una pareja mediterránea.  
Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero las tareas y el clima no favorecieron el acceso a internet.  
En fin… ¡Disfrútenlo!  
NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, solo los hemos tomado prestados para hacer yaoi y escribir historias.  
**

**Capítulo 4: Una prueba**

**Dinamarca:** -Mientras las conexiones eléctricas de su cerebro intentaban encontrar una manera de analizar y adaptarse a ese nuevo estado y cambios repentinos del noruego, evidentemente sobre todo a sus frases pronunciadas, a ellas no estaba acostumbrado- ¿Noru? Eso depende, en realidad... Si tú me golpeas y de esa manera prestas un poco de atención a lo que digo... Supongo que no me molesta.. -Mientras aún tocaba con su diestra, la mejilla que el noruego le había matizado de rojo por el violento golpe que le había propinado- Pero.. prefiero los besos. Son más suaves y no me duelen... -Mientras sostenía con la zurda la mano del contrario y sonreía un poco, para soltar a reír estrepitosamente de la manera que su molesta y prepotente persona solía hacerlo- ¿Reina? Jamás serías una reina, y mucho menos la mía... ¿No has leído los cuentos? Las reinas están viejas, feas, casadas y sobre todo muriendo porqué el rey siempre quiere a la princesa joven de otro reino... ¡Me refiero a ti! -Señalándole con arrogancia, mantuvo una traviesa sonrisa- ¡Eres la princesa de noruega, yo él rey del Norte! Y como en los cuentos tú te casas conmigo, porque las princesas son jóvenes y hermosas.. Aunque jamás escuche que bebieran ese asqueroso té amargo o que tuvieran a un trol cuidando de ellas. Supongo que eres una princesa diferente... -Riendo, atrajo su cuerpo y besó su mejilla- Así que ¡sigo siendo el rey! -Para continuar caminando, podía ser insoportable como antes pero sus intenciones rea diferentes… ¿O tal vez siempre fueron las mismas? Eso no quería entenderlo, era desgastante y ya tenía lo que deseaba- 

**Noruega:** -Negaba con la cabeza al escuchar las frases pronunciadas por el otro. ¿Acaso era masoquista? Aunque claro, tampoco era como si él mismo fuera alguien normal, por lo que se mantuvo en la creencia sólida de que todo lo que el danés pensaba sobre las reacciones violentas de Noru eran su propia decisión... y sin embargo, continuaba teniendo la incómoda e irritante sensación de culpabilidad. Noruega siempre había estado cegado, y ocupado por atender a su hermano, que nunca se atrevió a ver más allá del joven que siempre lo sacaba de sus cabales, y que después de todo, amaba, porque temía el hecho de que alguien más entrara en sus propios pensamientos y lo cambiara.

\- Tienes una percepción de las reinas... extraña.- Fue su único comentario, antes de recibir el beso en la mejilla. Aquella sensación cálida regresó a tomar posesión de su alma, haciendo que el noruego cerrara lentamente los ojos para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y disfrutar de la pequeña muestra de cariño que le dedicaba el danés.

Cuando finalmente regresó al mundo, no se detuvo más, y continuó guardando sus cosas, tratando de mantener su estado firme y gélido. Luego de meter todo en su bolsa estilo antigua, se dispuso a acercarse al otro con la mirada desviada hacia el camino que debían seguir para su casa.

\- Vamos. -Le dijo para apresurarlo, aunque en realidad dentro de sí estaba tratando de luchar con una sensación extraña que le dejaban los pensamientos futuros. ¿Noruega? ¿Sensación? Se preguntó si aquello era el enorme poder que siempre había escuchado que poseía el amor. Le había sonado tan cursi y patético, y sin embargo, los hechos le mostraban lo contrario. De cualquier forma, sabía cómo ocultarlo todo con un rostro pálido e imperturbable, porque después de todo, seguía siendo él mismo. 

**Dinamarca:** -Comenzó a caminar al lado de ese europeo que consideraba especial y simultáneamente paralelo a sus sentimientos desesperados; le quitó aquél bolsón con la poca sutileza que poseía para ayudarle a cargar- ¡Ahora eres mi princesa y ninguna de mis princesas va a esforzarse por nada! -Declaró con aquella convicción de líder; como si fuese dueño de un harem- Noruega... -dijo con un semblante más suplicante que el de un niño pequeño abrazándolo con una cortante disciplina amorosa- ¿Me darías… la única prueba de que me amas de verdad?... No significa que no confié en ti. Prometo no entrometerte en problemas. Pero es algo que... este rey lleva esperando mucho tiempo... -Aún no se había acostumbrado a el semblante profundo de palabras que se disfrazaban de amor y provenían del noruego pero eso no significaba que no pudiese enfadarse de nuevo como siempre solía hacerlo y estallar dentro de su inexpresivo rostro con una mirada iracunda- No estoy pidiendo... demasiado o ¿sí?, además de quedarme a dormir siempre que quiera, levantarme tarde todas las mañanas y poder decírselo a Islandia... -Suspiró en espera de una respuesta mientras se inclinaba para prolongar el abrazo y tal vez listo para que le reprendieran- 

**Noruega:** -Sintió su brazo más ligero de manera repentina, y eso se había dado gracias a que su compañero le había arrebatado la bolsa. Suspiro para sus adentros.- No necesitas ser tan delicado conmigo. Sigo siendo yo. - Respondió tomando suavemente sus pertenencias de vuelta, y escuchando a lo siguiente que el danés le decía. Al principio, creyó que sólo se refería a un beso, pero después... absorto, comprendió el peso de aquellas palabras. - Estas... Estas pidiéndome que... -Bajo la mirada y se quedó pensativo, aunque era de esas pocas veces en las que mostraba su desconcierto. A decir verdad, el danés no era el único que había estado esperando el momento, y sin embargo, aún le parecía bastante alarmante que se lo pidiera. - ¿De verdad necesitas algo como eso para que te demuestre lo que pienso de ti? -Se acercó al más alto para mirarlo con seriedad.

Varios segundos transcurrieron antes de que tomara con delicadeza el rostro del otro para hacer que se miraran ambos a los ojos, y le dirigiera una serie de palabras casi en un susurro.

\- Antes de responder, necesito saber si en verdad lo haces por mí, o por lo que ganas con ello. 

**Dinamarca:-** Sonrió y ahora que le miraba, le tomó de la cintura y levantándole con agilidad lo abrazó a su pecho con cariño- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? Noru, haces demasiado escándalo por algo tan sencillo como eso... -Mientras suspiraba de manera burlona- Es un requisito para ser mi princesa, y como rey estoy en posición de exigirlo... -Riendo y amable, sonaba cálido y conquistador, como un caballero de esas cortes de antaño que proclamaban su amor de manera libre y sin reservas, definitivamente el danés podía ser algo infantil; aunque su porte de europeo no lo delatase tan pertinentemente- -Continuó caminando mientras hablaba, conocía de memoria el camino a casa del menor y para el aquello era la realización más grande y hermosa del idilio de romance que había soñado y este era casi tan clandestino como un aquelarre- -Mientras llevaba cargando como "princesa" al noruego, no evadió el mínimo momento para besar sus mejillas y acercar su rostro al ajeno- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de confiar en mí? -Suspiró como el hielo que caía en nevadas, si tan solo pudieran imaginar lo que la ilusa mente del rey del norte exigía, no era un intercambio de pasiones si no algo más inusual- 

**Noruega:** -Permitió que lo levantara, cosa que en realidad no habría autorizado antes de que todo sucediera, y sin embargo continuo lanzándole miradas serias.- ¿Sencillo? Estas hablando del nivel más alto de intimidad. -Se aferró con la delicadeza de todo buen hombre joven de esencia tranquila a las ropas del más alto, y se dedicó a reflexionar sombríamente mientras dejaba que el danés lo llevara. Ciertamente el hecho de que quisiera tomar rápidamente ese rumbo lo mantenía intranquilo, pues sólo llevaban minutos de haberse confesado lo que sentían. Pero por supuesto que sí lo dudaba, era porque también estaba considerando el aceptar todo lo que su preciado y escandaloso nórdico quisiera darle... Después de todo, ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos desde hace tiempo ¿no?

Acomodándose suavemente la boina que llevaba en la cabeza, se dispuso a responder la pregunta que Dinamarca le hacía.

\- Deberías saber la respuesta, Anko. -Bajo la cabeza un momento.- Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de contacto físico... -Finalizo, esperando muy en el fondo de su ser que el danés no se rindiera en insistir, a pesar de que el noruego quisiera profundizar las dudas. 

**Dinamarca:** -Sonrió y espontáneamente besó al noruego con una ligera precisión de misil americano al encontrar sus labios y reír al mismo tiempo- ¿Que dices? No estoy entendiendo.. ¿Intimidad? No me refiero al sexo, eso sin duda lo haré sin preguntarte, pero si tú me golpeas antes de que consiga quitarte la primera prenda entenderé que aún no quieres que duerma contigo... pero… espera… ¿puedo dormir contigo? Prometo que no intentaré nada extraño si tu no lo quieres así... -Suspiró en forma suplicante y se detuvo para mirar al menor con tranquilidad- Las pruebas de amor, para mí únicamente son dos.. Una de ellas es el sexo pero eso no me atrevería a pedírtelo con tanta rapidez, a menos que así lo quieras, no me negaré... Y la otra es tu contraseña de facebook, si me la das significa que confías en mi. Yo te doy la mía, pero es fácil recordarla. –Riendo, salpicó de emoción aquél secreto- Es tu nombre. -Inclusive el danés tenía rasgos de cortesano y con claridad denotaba que por primera vez le interesaba alguien además de sí mismo- -Era tan infantil y maduro, que podía comportarse como un niño o un adulto si era el caso- 

**Noruega:** -Sintió como sus propios ojos se abrían como platos, así como la temperatura comenzaba a ascender en su rostro. ¿Estaba... Sonrojado? Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, por supuesto que no podía ser posible, es decir estábamos hablando de Noruega... El nórdico más frío de todos los nórdicos fríos que pudieran existir. ¿Era a causa del beso? Muy probablemente. Pero más que nada, por el malentendido por el que había hecho un show.

Evito que su mirada se encontrara con la de su compañero.

\- Entiendo. Puedes dormir conmigo... Pero no te atrevas a roncar. - Sus palabras salieron con normalidad, pero aún trataba de controlarse. Agradeció que Den entendiera su situación incluso sin que el noruego se lo dijera antes, y percibió como sus sentimientos hacia él se volvían más sólidos y seguros.

-Claro, la contraseña... -definitivamente el danés era como una bomba de sentimientos cálidos disparados a un sólido géiser.- No espero que te comportes en mi perfil. -Pronto recupero la compostura.- Dimeoniichan -Soltó de manera repentina, una contraseña demasiado predecible, y volvió a desviar la mirada.- 

**Dinamarca:** -Volvió a abrazarle con mucho más cariño- Estamos llegando a tu casa.. ¿Pero.. tienes la llave? Oye, no es parte de la realeza y menos de un rey roncar mientras duerme. –Suspiró solo para aspirar aire y continuar hablando- ¡Noru!.. ¡Estás sonrojado! -El mismo danés se sorprendía por el repentino humor de su amado, que siempre había manifestado ser estoico e inexpresivo- Noru.. ¿Tú te referías al sexo? -dijo sin ningún titubeo en su voz- ¿De verdad?.. ¿Lo harías conmigo?. No quiero decir que hoy mismo... pero…¿Algún día... ? -Colocó con delicadeza al nórdico frente a la entrada- Hace frío... ¿Porque tienes tantos bosques?.-Berreó un poco por la temperatura, pero sin quejarse- Son fríos... tal vez tanto como tú. Pero, así me han gustado siempre, porque únicamente... Así me haces feliz... porque… Eres autentico... -Decía con un semblante avergonzado- 

**Noruega:** -Asintió silenciosamente, al tiempo que movía su brazo hacia uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, y sacaba las llaves.- Espero que tus palabras se reflejen en tus acciones. -Contestó con respecto a la defensa del otro a los ronquidos, mientras le hacía entrega de las llaves. Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndolo con calma, cuando en realidad siempre ponía "peros" a ese tipo de situaciones en los que su casa o algo personal estaban involucrados. ¿Pero qué demonios? De cualquier manera el danés siempre se aparecía en su casa sin previo aviso, pensó.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando comprobó que su compañero había advertido su expresión poco peculiar de vergüenza.

\- Esas son preguntas indecentes. -Dijo con tranquilidad, pero con la mirada dirigida a cualquier lado menos al rostro del ahora dueño de sus labios. Sin embargo, tampoco evitó la pregunta.- Tal vez... Algún día. Sí. - Era evidente que no se había esperado llegar a tener que responder a la cuestión tratada, pero de hecho, era inevitable impedir que el tema llegara en cualquier momento.

"Eres auténtico" Escuchó las palabras que lo dejaron en su propio mundo mental, distraído. Vaya, ¿cómo podía enamorarse de un tonto como Dinamarca? Un tonto que siempre acechaba a su alrededor para brindarle una especie de paz interior, a pesar de que por fuera lo sacara de sus casillas. Un tonto que siempre tenía algo que decir, para otorgar cierta calidez y alegría a cualquier situación incómoda o severa. Y un tonto que, a fin de cuentas, lo hacía feliz.

Dejó al danés con la espera durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

\- Me parece que esa definición aplica más para el rey de los nórdicos. -Y se acercó para acariciar la mejilla del otro con la delicadeza de un frágil copo de nieve. 

**Dinamarca:** -No objetó ninguna pregunta más y prefirió mantenerse en silencio corporal, algo que para nada era particular de su personalidad y su cordialidad acentuada en orgullo. Por ello parecía falsamente hipocresía, pero en absoluto era mentiroso, podía ser escandaloso y alborotador incluso partidario de los conflictos bélicos de los que pudiese ser beneficiado pero jamás mentiría si se trataba del nórdico que tenía entre sus brazos, y había atrapado de nuevo, para besar con mucha más imprudencia y profundidad, jamás estaría satisfecho y esos besos que eran correspondidos alimentaban no solo su ego de Rey altanero, también esa esperanza de felicidad que mantenía oculta- ¿Noru?... Me gusta besarte, cuando lo hago me siento como.. -Intentando buscar entre sus metáforas infantiles algunas que sirvieran para explicar sus sensaciones- Como.. las piedras.. cuando las pateas.. se van muy lejos, y.. si las lanzas al mar se hunden hasta el fondo... y si las despedazas.. se hacen polvo.. y el polvo puede ir.. a donde sea.. el polvo siempre está en todos los lugar.. ¿Sí.. me entiendes? -Dijo avergonzado, y confundido tratando de explicar eso nuevo que sentía y se llamada, amor- -Bajó la mirada desilusionada por su manera de hablar y sin más caminó abriendo la puerta para entrar a la casa ajena y resguardarse del frío-

 **Noruega:** -Escuchaba la extraña metáfora del joven danés, y sin preverlo, una adorabilidad infinita se apoderó de toda su persona. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando en lo bastante peculiar que era su compañero, y en que si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa parte lo hacía aún más hermoso. Su manera normal de actuar egocéntricamente, autoproclamándose el rey de los Nórdicos, y repentinamente dejando a la vista una forma de ser divertida y torpe, era una transición que el noruego amaba.

Finalmente entraron a la casa, un ambiente fresco pero no necesariamente frío los recibió en cuanto pusieron un pie en el misterioso lugar. La casa otorgaba una esencia enigmática, y clásica, con tan solo un vistazo se podía deducir que la casa pertenecía a un europeo.

Se puso un paso adelante del otro y lo volteó a ver.- Bueno, creo que conoces este lugar casi tan bien como yo. -Se acercó al sofá y dejó sus cosas encima de este.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -Esta vez quería ser cordial con el danés, porque sabía que durante mucho tiempo había estado siendo fatal con él, y al menos debía de demostrarle otro lado suyo de vez en cuando.

-  
Para compensar el haberme retrasado con la actualización, les dejé un capítulo más grande. ¿Parece estar llegando a su fin? ¿Cómo creen que terminará? No olviden que el rey podría arruinarlo todo muajajaja o tal vez no.  
Dejen sus reviews y comentarios. Nos ayudan siempre a mejorar.

Realmente quiero agradecer a **Sayonara Distance** quien ha estado al pendiente de cada actualización. ¡Agradecemos todos tus reviews! ¡Nos motivan muchísimo para continuar escribiendo! ¿Te gustaría el especial lemmon? Nos encantaría dedicártelo. Aunque ese no se encuentra escrito en el rol, que dio origen a este fanfic, podemos escribirlo, por ello precisamente será un "especial". 


End file.
